


ain't my fault

by vandalwithoutacause



Series: across the universe: a post-canon continuation [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Porn with Feelings, Scene Re-Write, power bottom Catra, service top Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandalwithoutacause/pseuds/vandalwithoutacause
Summary: Adora sighs into the kiss, melting against Catra so that her hips pin her firmly to the door. She slides her free hand slowly up Catra’s side, tweaking her shirt out of alignment and mussing the short fur underneath. Her hand continues up, and up, and Catra draws in a ragged breath as Adora tips her chin to the side and dips down to press her mouth against the column of her throat. The breath turns into a squeak as Adora’s teeth graze her collarbone.Adora pulls back a bit to look at Catra, pressed flat to the door and panting a little, her blush rising up from her chest to her ears. She quirks an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”OR: 5 times Catra's internal monologue chanted "top me" and the one time it didn't need to.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: across the universe: a post-canon continuation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786312
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1637





	1. 1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just wanted to re-write some Catradora scenes where everything is exactly the same but they're like 15% more charged. And then also they actually get to have sex after they’re done saving the world.
> 
> Un-beta'd because who has that kind of time.

**1\. Cornered**

The smooth metal of the ship’s hull is cold on Catra’s back when she presses herself flat against it, as braced for a fight as she is for flight. Entrapta stands before her a faceless, seething nightmare of prehensile hair and whirring instruments that really has no business in this room or this ship or this entire fucking universe for that matter.

Stale, recycled air rushes against the newly exposed fine hairs at the nape of Catra’s neck so that they stand stiffly on end in attempt to both conserve body heat and make her appear larger to ward off predators. “Stay away from me!” she yells, more wildcat than woman, and watches with some satisfaction as her attacker’s resolve visibly falters. But now Adora’s stalking towards her from Entrapta’s left, brushing past the disheveled bed in the middle of the room with rigid shoulders and straight back, her mouth set in a grim line.

“Catra,” Adora says with a firmness that brooks no argument and inspires a little wobble in both of Catra’s already weak knees. “Horde Prime is tracking that chip.” She continues to walk forward as Catra backs herself further into the corner, now well and truly trapped. Her eyes dart from the bed to the floor to Adora’s livid face but she can find no clear path of escape. Her mouth is a panicked snarl. Fear burns a cold path right down the middle of her body as she wills herself to disappear into the cold steel at her back.

Adora says unsympathetically, “He’s coming for us, _right now_ ,” and cuts a harsh little slash through the air with her arm as Catra brings her own up into a defensive position. “So _grow up_ ,” and now Adora’s caught her wrist up in one strong hand, “and let us remove it,” and she’s shoved Catra’s arm back against the wall, high up above Catra’s head, and Catra feels a not unpleasant pull inside her shoulder as the position forces it to roll up flush with the wall. Her eyes flutter for the briefest moment as Adora finishes, softer, “or we’re all dead.”

Catra opens her eyes, and drops her jaw a little, and looks down to where her free hand is pressed lightly to Adora’s waist. Her fingers are spread flat against the defined muscles she can feel tensed beneath Adora’s shirt, and her breath hitches as she flicks her eyes back up to meet Adora’s. Her exhale stutters into the space between them and she watches Adora’s hard gaze falter, dropping very briefly to Catra’s open mouth.

With a little sigh and an almost apologetic mutter that sounds an awful lot like, “We’re gonna have to come back to this,” Adora releases Catra’s wrist and pushes herself away from the wall. She stands in front of her now, arms crossed and at a more respectable distance. “We’re doing this.”

**2\. Starstruck**

A few minutes later, Catra realizes she can stall no longer as the ship rocks with one heavy explosion after another and alarm klaxons crowd over each other, a frenzied cacophony. Catra tries futilely, again, to make herself as small as possible and looks up from where she’s hidden herself in Adora’s arms. “Adora, please, I…” and it's only as she says it that she realizes it’s true, “I wanna go home.”

Adora rests a steady hand on Catra’s shoulder and Catra is immediately suffused from tail to eartip with a rush of comfort and familiarity that she is powerless to resist. “We will,” Adora assures her, and it's that same firm voice – is this a thing now? She pulls Catra forward into a gentle embrace. “I’m getting us out of here. Etheria needs us, and I won’t let him hurt anyone else.” She smiles, leveling a loaded look at Catra.

Adora steps away into the center of the room and stands with her arm outstretched. Panicked, Catra demands, “Where are you going?”

“To send Horde Prime a message.” And then all Catra can do is sit, shell-shocked, on her thin little cot as Adora shouts “For the honor of Grayskull!” - which Catra still doesn’t understand - and her giant ass sword suddenly materializes in her hand. There’s a second or two where Catra has to look away, squinting against Adora’s light, and when she looks back it's just a mess of rainbows and glitter and – there she is, literally eight feet tall, her absurdly long blonde hair pulled back tight and her crystal blue eyes threatening to lobotomize Catra on the spot. Her muscles have muscles. Her _confidence_ has confidence.

Catra sits there with her mouth open like an idiot, the realization of her blush making her blush even deeper, watching the absolutely _devastating_ way Adora’s hips sway as she swaggers out of the room to go… fight in space somehow?

Nothing makes any sense at all to Catra anymore.

**3\. Lap Cat**

A couple of days later, Catra steps onto the bridge to find Adora sat in her massive Captain’s chair with Sparkles on one side and Arrow Boy hovering over her shoulder. She’s clearly trying to focus on something in front of her and her friends are doing her absolutely no favors at all. Catra thinks it looks like fun.

“What’s going on?” she asks, immediately delighted. “Are we messing with Adora?” Catra dashes across the room past Arrow Boy, hooks one hand on the arm of Adora’s chair, and swings herself around to land square in the middle of Adora’s lap.

Adora grimaces in clear annoyance, and Catra’s grin widens. “Catra,” she bites out, “do you have to sit _right there_?”

Catra crosses her arms over her chest and shrugs her shoulders and swears that Adora’s eyes flick down for a moment.

“Concentrate!” Sparkles yells.

Catra has gone full cat-with-the-canary now and agrees, “Yeah Adora, _concentrate_ ,” as she brings her tail up to tickle Adora’s nose. Arrow Boy hollers something encouraging.

Interestingly, Adora has brought one arm up to brace Catra’s legs rather than shoving her off. Catra snugs herself down further into Adora’s lap and sets herself to purring as she remembers Adora about two feet taller and 50% buffer, swaggering off to go rain awesome violence down on Horde Prime’s forces the other day.

She stares, rapt, as Adora does her level best to force herself to transform. In fact, everyone is now watching with tense fascination as the air shimmers in front of Adora’s outstretched arm. Catra smirks at the realization that she’s got the best seat in the house for this show.

She’s almost there. She and Catra are both holding their breath, the silence of Adora’s concentration its own kind of vacuum, when _of course_ Geek Princess and the broken clone burst into the room with a yell and some weirdass beeping tech.

Adora groans, her breath rushing out hot against Catra’s cheek.

“Oh hi Adora!” Entrapta chirps.

Adora slumps further in her chair, properly defeated. “Entrapta, do you have to do that in here?” she asks, and something about the exasperation in her voice makes Catra lean the slightest bit closer.

Entrapta answers in a rush, “Yes, this is where the signal is strongest - We’re less than a day out from Etheria! We’ll be in range to send a message to the Rebellion soon.”

The moment is shattered. Sparkles and Arrow Boy walk off to talk about her “dad,” whatever that is. Catra lets herself sit there in Adora’s lap for a few moments without pretense, greedily enjoying the pressure of Adora’s arm cradling her legs and the hand that is now idly stroking the short hairs at the back of her head.

But then she reminds herself that the game is over, and without any further comment hops up from her perch to go stare melodramatically out the window into the uncaring void of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geek Princess and the Broken Clones is, obviously, Entrapta's band name. What do you think they play?


	2. 4 & 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a lot angstier than I meant it to, sorry for that folks. Also I'm splitting the back "half" up this piece up into two parts because it's getting really out of hand.
> 
> Enough chatter, its time to let Catra be a thirsty bitch!

**4\. The Fight**

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Catra kicks herself and sets off into the Whispering Woods with her limp backpack and her weird extraterrestrial shape-shifting therapy animal. She should’ve known better by now – it was never going to be more than a matter of days before Adora was back to her old tricks, throwing herself on the sword for everyone but Catra.

Well, fuck that. Catra had already set the world on fire once, she’s not about to sit around and watch it all burn down again. If Adora’s hell-bent on leaving, who’s Catra to stand in her way?

Nobody.

Melog whines a little at her side and snuffles at her hand. The forest is otherwise quiet as she sets off in the only direction that has ever mattered: away.

From somewhere behind her Catra hears a rustle and a twig snapping and an incredulous, “Catra? Catra, stop!”

Always demanding, Adora. But Catra has never listened to anyone else in her whole life and she’s not about to start now, so she runs. Ears flat to her head, legs coiled like overburdened springs, she leaps for the nearest tree branch in attempt to pull herself up to vanish into the canopy.

An arm shoots up to grab her by the ankle, dragging her back down to the forest floor. She lands face-first, scraping her cheek on the rough ground, and over her shoulder she sees – ugh – trust Adora to be unable to take a fucking hint.

Furious, Catra snaps an elbow back to get Adora to just back the fuck off for once in her damn life. She catches her high on the sternum but Adora ignores the wheeze it knocks out of her and snatches for Catra’s ankle again before she can dart away. She hauls with a brute strength that Catra knows she possesses but is always surprised to experience firsthand. She pulls, relentless, on Catra’s leg until she can get a hand around her backpack – which Catra shrugs from her shoulders – but Adora wrestles her around so that she can grab her by the wrists (always with the fucking wrists), levering Catra down to the ground.

For a moment Catra is too frustrated to move. She is trapped in the terrifically strong cage of Adora’s thighs, and in a moment of weakness she lets Adora bear her down further into the loam and litter that makes for a particularly scratchy bed against her very raised hackles. Angry little tears prick her angry little eyes as she glares, very quietly hissing, at her captor.

Adora looks angry too, but also a bit surprised and a bit hurt. She softens her hold on Catra’s wrists so that her hands – her stupid, strong, firm hands – shift from suffocating cage to gentle cuff, and Catra fights tooth-and-nail against the urge to feel soothed. “You were just gonna leave?” Adora asks. There’s a little furrow dug into her brow. She leans her weight against Catra’s body and for one vivid moment Catra is lost in the heaviness of her hips and the strong arms pressing her shoulders back into the dirt.

Catra scoffs, disgusted with herself for the way she melts under Adora’s insistence. “I’m doing you a favor,” she spits, and then she roughly shoves Adora away. She sits for a moment in her newly acquired breathing room. She says, “I’m a distraction, right?” She looks at Adora, who has settled back into a crouch and is clearly not getting it at all. “Now you can go save the world without having to worry about me confusing you.”

Adora narrows her eyes in sudden understanding. She protests, “No, that’s not true!” and does that thing she keeps fucking doing where she settles a single supplicating hand on Catra’s shoulder, and the weight of it is so comforting that it swings back around to uncomfortable. “Don’t listen to Shadow Weaver,” Adora pleads, “this isn’t about her.”

Then who the fuck is it about, Adora?

Catra bristles and shoves Adora back to the ground as she jumps up. Her angry tears are obscuring her vision now and they do absolutely fuck all to assuage her fury. “Why?! Why are you like this?!” she yells, because damn it it’s her turn to demand, it’s her fucking turn to rage. “Why do you always have to sacrifice everything for everyone else?” She wants to grab Adora by her stupid fucking collar and shake some sense into her thick head. She is seconds from tearing into Adora with fang and claw.

The fire of her anger dies a little at the look on Adora’s face – she looks hurt, and Catra is so tired of hurting Adora. Catra sniffles and wants desperately to find a dark place to hide away from all of this. Instead she asks, plaintive, “When do you get to choose? What… what do you want, Adora?”

Catra isn’t sure why Adora looks so surprised, but the emotion paints over her hurt all the same. Adora’s voice is shaky as she starts to answer, “I…” she pauses, and Catra almost rolls her eyes as she watches determination harden her features. “I have to do this, Catra.” This shit again. “I’m the only one who can.”

Catra wipes the tears from her eyes and turns away. “Then do it,” she mutters. “If that’s what you want. That’s what you’ll always choose.” She should’ve known – she did fucking know. “I don’t have to stay and watch it happen.”

“Catra, please…” That’s a new one. Adora is knelt on the ground now, clutching Catra’s sad little backpack. “I need you.”

Catra scoffs. “No you don’t,” she says with the cold intensity of someone who has never been needed by anyone in her whole life. “You never have.”

Mercifully, Melog chooses that exact moment to come up and bump their nose against Catra’s hand, and vanishes her into blissful oblivion. She is only in earshot long enough to hear one last choked sob ring out into the silence of the Whispering Woods.

**5\. The End**

Catra has no idea how they did it but the whole insane universe has been saved by like… the power of love or whatever?

You know what – better not to question it. There will be plenty of time for that in the hopefully many years to come now that Adora has magically exorcised Horde Prime and also restored life to the entire planet while simultaneously somehow making Hordak less of a dick – yeah, nope, this is not the time.

Catra makes her way through the small crowd of their celebrating friends, stopping only a couple of times to trade hugs and smiles when she absolutely can’t avoid it. She climbs up to the top of an overlook and it is of course here that she finds her, her Adora, as surrounded by rainbows and sunshine and glitter as she’s ever been. Somewhere over her shoulder, a literal flying rainbow horse whinnies. It’s… actually pretty magical.

“Adora?”

Catra walks up, tentative. They haven’t really talked about… well, anything, yet. But Adora holds out her hand, Adora is always holding out her hand for Catra, and Catra can’t not take it.

In a not at all uncharacteristic burst of selfishness, Catra decides to take this moment away from the rest of the world and keep it for herself, just this one little piece of time. There’s no sword up here on the overlook, no floor-length bright gold hair, and no one left to fight. It’s just Adora, and it’s just Catra.

Adora pulls her in with both the gravity and the brightness of an entire star, and it’s as if Adora has drawn a line through her hand and directly into her heart which she is now using to tug her as close as possible. They rest their foreheads against each other and stand there, smiling, for as long as it takes to burn away the last vestiges of doubt from Catra’s heart. It feels like a lifetime ago that she decided never to leave Adora’s orbit again. Now she resolves always to hold Adora in hers.

Catra's purr rumbles in the air between them.

“It’s over.” Adora smiles and brings one of Catra’s hands up to press it against her cheek. “He’s gone.”

Catra smiles back, relaxing into the still somewhat unfamiliar expression. “Good riddance.” She slides her hand deliberately down Adora’s face to cup her neck, the very tips of her claws catching lightly on Adora’s soft skin, and then digs them in just enough to encourage Adora to stumble forward to meet her kiss.

It feels dangerous to be this deliriously happy, but just for now Catra shoves all of that away and focuses solely on the sweet slide of Adora’s lips over hers. Just for now she lets herself enjoy the little gasp that escapes Adora when Catra catches her lower lip on a fang, just for now she soaks in Adora’s stuttering exhale as Catra’s hand comes up to pull their hips flush together.

Glimmer and Bow clearly wouldn’t know a good time if it bit either of them on the ass, so it’s no surprise at all when they launch themselves bodily at two people who are obviously about to tear each other’s clothes off. Catra’s still high on the relief that it’s over – finally, somehow, the fight is over – and this is the only reason she doesn’t immediately bite Sparkles’ ear off.

They all fall down together and Catra ends up cuddled into Adora’s side, so she finds it in herself to forgive the interruption. Adora is laughing with a carelessness that looks fantastically good on her. Catra just lays there and stares and loves.

Eventually, Bow asks, “So what are we gonna do now?”

Catra looks up from where she’s nestled at Adora’s side, her fingers sneaking in between where her shirt has come untucked from her pants. Adora says dreamily, “We can bring magic back to the universe. What do you say to one more best friends squad road trip?”

Catra scoffs and smacks Adora hard on the stomach. “Fuck no, I want a damn vacation first.”


	3. &1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks *cracks knuckles* let's do this.

Catra pulls the door closed with a soft click and leans her whole body back against it, sighing lightly and tipping her head back to thunk gently on the wood. Her face is caught up in a soft grin and she's got Adora’s jacket draped loosely over her shoulders.

Adora has already walked maybe three steps further into her bedroom before she turns back to see what she’s doing. Catra holds out her hand, beckoning, and like a compass needle to magnetic north Adora reaches out without hesitation. Her eyes soften, her lips pulling up into a grin to match Catra’s, and then Catra gives a sudden yank and Adora is so immediately pulled off balance that she stumbles forward, bringing her arm up above Catra’s left shoulder to brace herself against the door.

“Mmm, here we are again,” Catra purrs, her grin tipping over into something just a little bit more wicked. She hitches a single fang over her lower lip and brings her right hand up to rest feather-light at Adora’s hip, her partly unsheathed claws pricking through Adora’s shirt to trace a shiver across the sensitive skin beneath. Adora’s eyes are the darkest, deepest shade of blue Catra has even seen. They dart wildly from Catra’s own eyes, to her lips, to her throat.

Catra brings her left hand up to brush a finger over Adora’s lip, then takes her by the chin and tugs her a little closer.

The party after the end of the world was nice and all, but if she’s being honest with herself Catra had started looking for an excuse to leave as soon as they arrived. They ended up sticking around long enough for a pretty excellent dinner, a few toasts, and way more hugs than Catra has ever wanted in her whole life. But as soon as the first person started making excuses to leave Catra was up and tugging Adora away with her.

Now Adora’s led her up to her truly excessive suite of rooms in Bright Moon castle, Melog has wandered out onto the balcony presumably to watch for intruders, and they are at last alone. In the quiet of Adora’s bedroom, the blood sings hot through Catra’s veins and she feels just bold enough to press her lips to Adora’s.

Adora sighs into the kiss, melting against Catra so that her hips pin her firmly to the door. She slides her free hand slowly up Catra’s side, tweaking her shirt out of alignment and mussing the short fur underneath. Her hand continues up, and up, and Catra draws in a ragged breath as Adora tips her chin to the side and dips down to press her mouth against the column of her throat. The breath turns into a squeak as Adora’s teeth graze her collarbone.

Adora pulls back a bit to look at Catra, pressed flat to the door and panting a little, her blush rising up from her chest to her ears. She quirks an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

Catra rolls her eyes. “Never better,” she answers, then she grabs Adora’s hand from the wall and drags it down so that it’s the smallest of motions for Adora to wrap her hands around the thighs that are suddenly twining around her waist. Catra pushes away from the door and climbs Adora like a tree.

She presses herself as close as she possibly can with this much clothing between them, draping her arms over Adora’s shoulders and pulling her back into another kiss.

She was a little bold before, but something in the way Adora is effortlessly holding her up has fanned the embers of her desire into a full-blown house fire. There is a competitiveness in her that never truly sleeps which is now wide awake, and her baser nature rises to overtake her earlier hesitance. For just a little while she decides to trust Adora to let her know if she’s doing anything wrong.

Catra wants, has wanted, will certainly want again. Right now she means to take.

She flicks her tongue over the soft line of Adora’s mouth then leans back a little to see how Adora’s doing. There’s a matching flush high up on her cheeks and Adora’s lips are parted just so. Her intense blue eyes are locked on Catra and they cut so deeply into her that her pulse leaps in her chest. Catra tilts her head to the right and asks, “Bed?”

Adora grins wide, then in a single smooth motion hoists her bodily over one shoulder.

Catra has just enough time to yelp, “Adora! What the hell!” before she’s carried across the room and then tossed like a ragdoll onto Adora’s huge, fluffy ass bed. Her back unwinds and she flops onto the mattress, laughing like a child. When she opens her eyes she sees Adora standing over her, hands on her hips, the gentlest smile stretching her lips.

“Come here,” Catra requests, and her voice comes out softer and lower than she expected. She sits up and holds out her hand, again, and Adora reaches to take it in a way that makes Catra think that maybe Adora will always reach for her. Lust gives way to wonder for a little bit as Catra pulls Adora to her, and Adora moves to straddle her lap. Catra looks up at her, smoothing a few stray tendrils of hair away from her face, and says simply, “I want you. Is… is that okay?”

Adora smiles sweet and slow and brings her own hands up to cradle Catra’s face. She presses a soft kiss to Catra’s lips and answers, “Yes. I want you too.”

Wonder wins out for a few moments more as Catra drifts in the light pressure of Adora’s lips and the sweet brilliance of her regard. Then she reaches up and takes Adora’s hands from her face, grasping her lightly by the wrists, and falls back onto the bed so that Adora has no choice but to fall with her. 

Adora lands laughing, arms braced on either side of Catra’s head and thighs bracketing her hips. Catra smiles up at her. “I like it when you tell me what you want,” she says, then hooks a claw in the collar of Adora’s shirt and yanks her down into another kiss, this time more teeth and tongue than lips. Adora groans lightly into her mouth. Catra rolls her hips up, winding one arm around Adora’s back to guide her into more prolonged friction. Adora groans again, longer and louder, panting a little against Catra’s wicked grin.

She breathes out, an open-mouthed benediction, “Catra,” and Catra runs her claws lightly along Adora’s sides to tease her shirt loose from her pants.

“Take this off?” Catra asks, tugging at the thin white fabric. Adora nods and sits up a bit. She yanks the shirt up and off in a single smooth movement, taking her bra along with it, then balls it up and tosses it somewhere off to the side. Catra does not look to see where it goes. Her eyes are trained firmly on Adora, who she’s seen naked countless times before, although admittedly it has been a while.

Adora blushes to the roots of her hair and crosses her arms over her chest. “What?”

Catra takes her hands lightly in her own, guiding them back down to her waist. She levels a serious look at Adora and says bluntly, “You’re beautiful.”

Adora smiles and leans back down. She kisses Catra lightly then works her own hands under the hemline of Catra’s shirt. “I... want to undress you.”

Catra purrs a little under her ministrations and shifts to give Adora easier access. “Please do,” she says. “And then please also take the rest of yours off.”

Adora quirks an eyebrow sharply. “So many ‘please’es. Must be my birthday.” Catra toes off her stockings as Adora works her shirt loose, pulling it up over her head, then moves on to make quick work of her pants, dragging them off her hips and down her legs until Catra is laid bare on the bed before her. Adora moves to climb back onto the bed.

“Wait.” Adora freezes. “You forgot something.” Sheepishly, Adora moves to shuck off the last of her clothes, and then suddenly there’s nothing between them but air. “Ok, _now_ come here.”

Adora lets out a little laugh and climbs back onto her, then wraps her arms around Catra and rolls her shoulder down onto the bed so that they wind up tangled together, carefree and giggling, in the middle of the bed.

Catra snugs her arms tighter around Adora and lets her head drop to rest on Adora’s shoulder. On a shaky inhale she says, “I love you.”

Adora cards her hands slowly through her short hair. “I love you too,” she says back.

Catra runs her hand lightly up Adora’s stomach, her claws mostly sheathed but peeking out just enough to trace fine lines over sensitive skin. Adora sucks in a stuttering breath and then reaches up to take one of Catra’s wrists gently in her hand. She twines her leg around Catra’s and rolls again so that now Catra is flat on her back and Adora’s suddenly got her wrist pinned to the bed above her head.

“This is becoming a recurring theme,” Catra says.

“I don’t see you complaining,” Adora retorts.

“Oh no,” Catra purrs, twisting her tail around Adora’s calf, “never.” Adora’s eyes darken further. Her pupils are fully blown and she’s looking down at Catra with a completely helpless expression. Catra uses her free hand to guide their mouths back together, and Adora sighs into the kiss and brings her other hand up to skate gently along Catra’s side. 

Catra breaks the kiss. “You can touch me if you want,” she advises. Adora smirks and drags her fingers up to tweak one of Catra’s nipples. She arches into the touch, pressing her hips up into Adora’s, and lets out a little gasp.

“Like that?” Adora asks, smoothing her palm over Catra’s breast. Catra hisses lightly and nips at Adora’s lower lip.

“Yes,” she answers honestly. “Don’t tease me too much.”

Adora leans down to run a smattering of kisses along Catra’s collarbone and up her jawline. She whispers into Catra’s ear, “I won’t. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

The warm rush of Adora’s breath causes the short hairs on her neck to stand on end. Heat suffuses Catra’s entire body as she tugs at her trapped wrist but Adora’s steady hold doesn’t budge and it’s weirdly comforting anyway so she gives it up after just the one attempt.

Adora works her way down Catra’s throat and across her chest, licking and biting lightly as she goes. Catra’s breath is already quickening when Adora takes one nipple gently into her mouth, running her tongue over the pebbled surface. Catra gasps heavily now and snatches her free hand up to grab a fistful of Adora’s hair, which is starting to come loose from her ponytail.

“Adora,” she sighs, shifting her legs to capture one thickly muscled thigh between her own. She rocks her hips gently up and she’s sure Adora can feel how absolutely soaked she is from the liquid way they slide together. Adora lets out a choked moan and drops her forehead against Catra’s shoulder.

Catra whispers, “Please, Adora,” and looses her hold on Adora’s hair so that she can guide her hand down to where she needs it most. “Don’t make me beg.”

“I won’t, I’ve got you, I promise,” and then Adora presses her palm firmly against her, dipping two fingers into slick heat, and the touch feels unbelievable considering its almost entirely frictionless. Adora adjusts so that her hand is caught between her own thigh and Catra and uses the leverage to press, her fingers a relentless liquid force, up into her.

Catra’s head falls back onto the bed, her ears pressing flat to her head as she lets out a long, keening moan. Her claws dig desperately into Adora’s back - she’s trying so hard to keep them sheathed but she has so little concentration left to spare - as Adora sets up an insistent rhythm. Catra pulls against the hold still steady on her wrist but she’s as trapped as she’s ever been by Adora, surrounded and constrained by her, _suffused_ with her.

She’s writhing now under the pressure, the heat of Adora, within and without her. She feels grounded in a way she’s never been before, too in her own body to be bothered by the usual insecurities. “Adora,” she says, over and over again, almost in time with her incessant thrusts, and then she feels a thumb brush lightly and then perfectly firm over her clit and she shatters, immediately, into countless pieces that should be jagged but which Adora has worn down into soft, rounded curves.

She drifts in gentle, warm darkness for a few moments. When Adora shifts to pull her fingers away Catra’s hand shoots down to hold them in place. “Stay,” she says with a shaky little trill. She clears her throat, tries again, “Stay. Just for a second.”

She opens her eyes and there’s Adora’s unfathomably gorgeous face smiling down at her. “I’m not going anywhere,” she says, reassuring, and Catra relaxes back into the bed.

“You can let go of my wrist now, if you want.” Adora laughs a little, sheepish, and let’s go. Catra wraps both of her arms around Adora and says, “Come here.” Her eyes flutter shut and she lets out a single long, deep sigh as Adora slides her fingers gently out of her and then lays down on the bed next to her, pulling her into the solid warmth of her strong arms. Catra buries her face deep into her shoulder and twists her tail tighter around Adora’s leg. Her uncontrollable purr resonates in the comfortable silence that has settled over the bedroom.

Once she’s caught her breath Catra smacks Adora lightly on the hip and says, “Alright, roll over, it’s my turn.”

“Aw, Catra, you don’t have to -”

Catra shoots her an incredulous look. “I want to, you idiot. I really, _really_ want to. Do you want me to?”

“Well, yeah, but -”

Catra claps a hand over Adora’s mouth. “It’s a yes or no question, Adora. Just answer it.” Cautiously, she removes her hand.

Adora swallows and Catra watches her throat bob. “Yes.”

Catra grins, feeling as sharp and wicked as she ever has. “Thank you,” she says, then shoves Adora back onto the bed and surges up her body to press a kiss to her mouth, immediately licking her way in. Adora grunts a little at the sudden assault but makes no move to resist, instead lazily allowing herself to be pressed into the mattress.

Catra pulls back a little to rain small bites and licks down Adora’s jawline, and then down her throat, and then down the centerline of her chest and then - Adora gasps, Catra isn’t slowing down _at all_. She kisses her way down the smooth, hard plane of her stomach. She bites lightly at Adora’s hip, pawing her thighs apart - and then abruptly she drops her mouth to the raw, open heat of Adora and plants a single lingering kiss against her.

“Oh, _Catra_ ,” she moans. She tangles both of her hands in Catra’s hair, tugging. The safe sharpness of the pull shoots another bolt of heat down deep in Catra and she whines against Adora. She runs her tongue needily over Adora’s - there’s no nicer word for it in this space - _cunt_ and drinks in as much of her as she can. When she looks up Adora is a wanton, _wrecked_ mess for her. Desire paints her shoulders and her neck and much of her face with a beautiful blush. Her chest drags up and down with her heavy, stuttering breaths.

“Adora,” she whispers against her. Adora opens her eyes and looks down, meeting Catra’s hooded gaze. “I love you so much,” and then she leans in and licks a hot, slow, needy trail up the entirety of her.

Adora drops her head back onto the bed, moaning mindlessly. She ruts her hips up against Catra’s mouth, tugging her closer by the hair, and Catra drags her rough tongue over her clit, again and again. Adora looks about ready to crawl out of her own skin at the pressure. Her arrhythmic breaths alternate between chanting Catra’s name and ecstatic moans. It is, very simply, the most beautiful noise Catra has ever heard.

Adora’s breath cuts out in a short, panicked gasp and Catra feels tension course tightly through her entire body, radiating out from where Catra’s mouth holds her pinned to the bed. The tension snaps with a long, broken, desperate moan and Catra licks thickly against her a few more times, carrying her through her euphoria, and slowly Adora unwinds, panting, back onto the bed.

Catra pulls herself up Adora’s body so that she's straddling one of Adora’s densely muscled thighs. Adora grabs her by the wrists, again, and pulls her down so that she sprawls over her chest, and then props her leg up so Catra can rub against it more easily. She rocks breathlessly against Adora and in only a few short moments she’s breaking herself all over again, so much seaglass pounded mercilessly against Adora’s unwavering shore.

They fall together in the middle of the bed, a messy tangle of sweaty limbs and heavy breaths, and for a while they just lay there in the glow of the star they’ve ignited together.

Adora brushes Catra’s hair back and lifts her face up so she can look her in the eyes. “Was that -”

Catra leans forward and kisses her with all of the love in her ridiculously soft heart. She says, “It was perfect,” and then she lays her head back down on Adora’s chest. Adora cards her fingers slowly through Catra’s hair, scratching her lightly behind the ear.

“Yeah, it really was.”

They stay like that for a while.

\----------------

The sun is high in the sky when Catra wakes in the morning to find she is still tucked up against Adora’s side, her cheek pillowed on a heavily muscled shoulder and one of her ears smushed up against Adora’s neck. Strong, gentle hands brush absent-mindedly through her hair - she gets the impression this is something Adora really likes doing.

Catra lets her mouth fall open into a wide, long yawn, and stretches out lazily over the bed, then curls herself back into Adora’s side.

Adora says, smiling, “Good morning.”

“Mm, morning.” Catra closes her eyes against the bright sun and snugs herself down under the blankets. Vacation starts now, she decides, and that means she doesn’t have to get out of bed yet.

They lay together for a bit longer, breathing in the soft wonder of a day neither of them expected to see.

From the middle of the room comes a sound like someone slicing open a sack of glitter and spilling its horrific contents out into the air - _pop!_ \- and suddenly Queen fucking Sparkles herself is standing in their fucking bedroom.

“Good morning, Adora,” she sing-songs, and then she pulls herself up short at the sight of Catra, crouched protectively over Adora, claws out and hackles raised and very clearly _not wearing any clothes_ -

“Glimmer!”

“Sparkles, what the _hell_ -”

“Uhhhh…” Glimmer claps a hand over her own eyes. “Oh my gosh, sorry! I just came to check on you because you missed breakfast!”

Catra snarls at her. “There’s a door, for fuck’s sake, _knock_ next time!”

“Sorry, sorry! I’m leaving!” and with that she vanishes herself out of the room.

It takes a minute for Catra to see the humor of the situation but once Adora’s managed to smooth her puffed tail down she gradually relaxes out of her protective position. Adora giggles a little infectious giggle, running her beautiful hands over the still-ruffled fur at Catra's shoulders, and then they’re falling, laughing, back into bed together.

It’s a while longer before they make it out of the bedroom. They almost miss lunch, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so much longer than the other parts. Apparently they wanted to take it slow.
> 
> Also I am 100% on that service-top-Adora and power-bottom-Catra train.
> 
> Also also you can follow me on Tumblr if you want:  
> [Sappy Butch Romance Writer](https://sappybutchromancewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
